Silver Demon
by GACLuvr666
Summary: The Joker has a new Rival who is just as skilled (maybe more) in the field of chaos and mayhem so he decides to destroy them but how will he react when his enemy is not only a DEMON but a GIRL too! Harley QuinnxJoker, YokoxJoker, HarleyvsYoko
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker sat at his desk crossly there were rumours spreading about a NEW villain in Gotham and they were just as skilled as he was maybe even more so. This criminal had managed to destroy half the main security buildings in Gotham and steal thousands of rare sacred items from a museum.**

**"Knock Knock Puddin" Harley said from the doorway a smile on her face. She pranced up to his desk happily and then sat on the edge batting her eyelashes.**

**"Not now Harley daddy's busy" The Joker said irritably. He wasn't in the mood for messing around with Harley right now.**

**"Is this about that new criminal Silver Kitsune?" she asked curiously.**

**"What? How did you KNOW their name? I've only just found out about this yesterday!" he snapped angrily.**

**"Well Puddin I knew you'd want to know more about em so I did research on them but before I could finish you yelled at me to make ya dinner" she said nervously.**

**The Joker smiled and grabbed her cheek "Aw Pooh I love it when you plan ahead but just let daddy know next time ok" he said sternly.**

**"Yes sir" she said obediently.**

**"Good now what else did you find out c'mon spill sex, age background?" he ordered snapping his fingers.**

**"Well I don't know about their sex or background Puddin but I do know their 17 in age" she said thoughtfully.**

**The Joker went pale in the face "S...Seventeen!" he said in shock. He was 45 yrs. old and a young teen was BEATING him at his OWN game. I mean he wasn't exactly a youthful beast himself but he wasn't an old geezer either.**

**"I know Puddin I'm only 29 and their still outdoing me!" Harley said irritably becoming pissed off.**

**"Well Pooh its time I found out who this little shit is and who the hell they think their dealing with coz NOBODY steals my style!" he said icily.**

**"Oh Puddin can we bring the babies too I know they'd love a good kill" she giggled her eyes shining deviously.**

**"Harley I love it when you think dirty" he chuckled a large grin spreading across his face.**

**_Meanwhile_**

**Bruce had been doing research and knew a little more than the Joker but was missing out on one vital thing their sex "So someone is trying to steal The Joker's games huh bet he's having trouble dealing with the news" he chuckled.**

**"So do you think we can take them down?" Barbara asked appearing beside his chair.**

**"No idea I don't know anything about their strength or abilities so this will mean we have to have our guards up" Bruce said sternly.**

**"Don't you always" Chuckled Barbara and walked off to let Tim know.**

**Bruce sighed heavily "As if The Joker and Quinn weren't enough trouble" he groaned.**

**_In Gotham city_**

**"I sure hope I meet the famous Batman soon he sounds cute and The Joker sounds fun too and I love messing with henchwench" Silver Kitsune giggled as they sat on top of a church tower watching the city. They got up and stretched "I guess its time I met the Joker I mean I don't want them coming to me that's just gonna take too long".**

**_next night_**

**The Joker was making new weapons and preparing his gas bombs and Acid flower especially since they were his trade weapons but he also had his switch blade just in case he wanted to get dirty.**

**Harley was polishing her mallet to smash this enemy to bits since she hated that this person was making her Puddin so unhappy. It made her happy to destroy things to make her Joker smile.**

**Suddenly the metal door to the factory slammed to the ground loudly taking the Joker and Harley by surprise. It couldn't be Batsy because they hadn't committed a crime yet so WHO was attacking them.**

**"Knock Knock is this The Joker's place" a voice giggled deviously. A young girl wearing a white knee length robe with long sleeves and a red obi around her waist stood in the doorway. She had red eyes and butt length green hair with 2 shoulder length partings at the side of her ears which was tied at the end with a golden cat bell on red ribbon. She had 2 gold bangles on her left ankle. **

**"Who are you?" Harley yelled crossly.**

**"You must be Harley Quinn step aside I aint interested in the henchwench" The girl said crossly.**

**"WHY YOU!" Harley growled angrily furious at the name she had just been called.**

**"Now Pooh let daddy take care of this" he said pulling her back by the headdress.**

**"So you're The Joker eh?" The girl said placing her hands on her hips.**

**"Indeed I am You must be Silver Kitsune right" The Joker said smirking.**

**"I am honoured that you know my name" Silver Kitsune said smirking.**

**"Well sweets the thing is I really HATE it when people steal my act so your gonna have to pay!" The Joker said throwing smoke bombs at her that released laughing gas.**

**Silver Kitsune was surrounded by gas and smirked "Dai Jaien" she said to which the room exploded destroying half the hideout sending The Joker and Harley flying in separate directions.**

**Harley crashed into a bookshelf and was crushed and knocked unconscious luckily it was just bad bruising and some scrapes but it still hurt like hell.**

**The Joker was slammed into a stone wall and cut his lip and hurt his back "Damn that hurt" he snarled angrily.**

**"Impressive but you should know gas and fire results in explosions" The girl said smirking.**

**The Joker smirked "heh not bad sweets your pretty smart but how did you wield fire?" he asked curiously.**

**The girl smirked "I'm a Kitsune by birth so fire comes easily to me as a weapon but it's not my only tool" she said batting her eyelashes.**

**"What are you up to?" The Joker said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.**

** "I just wanted your attention but you took too long to come and fight me so I came to you instead just to fight you" she teased ruffling his hair.**

**The Joker smirked "You've got guts girl I'm infamous in this town" he chuckled "So what do you want?".**

**Yoko knelt down gazing at him "I wanna join you but also I want YOU" she smirked and pulled his head close to her and smashed her lips onto his kissing him deeply.**

**The Joker couldn't move he was too shocked and injured from the fight. None of his enemies had ever KISSED him before but he didn't HATE it.**

**Harley came to weakly "M...Mistah-J I..." she said weakly then gasped as she saw the green haired beauty kissing HER Puddin.**


	2. C2: Mistah J is mine!

Harley was too stunned to speak as she saw The Joker new enemy KISSING him. She felt pain and rage fill her chest and then kicked the bookshelf from her and grabbed her mallet "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harley screamed angrily.

Silver Kitsune dodged the mallet narrowly but was still whacked hard on the shoulder dislocating it and frowned at Harley "That hurt!" she said angrily.

Harley glared at the green haired beauty "You stay AWAY from MY Puddin I found him first so BACK OFF!" she snarled her eyes filled with rage.

The Joker was stunned first he had been KISSED by his enemy and now Harley was getting jealous this was rather amusing yet a pain in the ass also. He got to his feet and grabbed Harley by the Headdress again "Calm down Harls" he said groaning crossly.

Harley looked upset "B...But Puddin" she said feeling hurt was he going to kick her out and REPLACE her with this NEW babe.

The Joker smirked "I will admit this girl is hot but truth be told I PREFER blondes they just seem that much more sexy" he said wrapping his arm around Harley's waist.

Silver Kitsune frowned and pouted feeling humiliated at being REJECTED most men would fall for her instantly and abandon their current flame. She glared at the Joker furiously she would NOT forgive this insult.

"Oh Puddin" Harley sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek softly.

"Ok that's enough" The Joker sighed crossly pushing her off.

"Well I suppose I outta leave if I'm not wanted" Silver Kitsune said leaving crossly.

The Joker suddenly grabbed her wrist "Whatever gave you THAT idea?" he said looking confused.

"B...But you like that dumb blonde clown" Yoko said confused.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB BLONDE?!" Harley snapped angrily.

The Joker ignored Harley's comment and smirked "My dear little Kitsune just coz I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I cannot have a lover and 2nd henchwench" he chuckled.

Harley was stunned "B...But Puddin!" Harley cried worriedly.

"The decision is FINAL Harley" he said firmly to which she shut up.

Harley pouted but KNEW if she argued he would beat her or slap her for being disobedient so she remained quiet.

"Now Kitsune you can have the spare room upstairs as me and Harley SHARE a room is that ok" he said with a charismatic smile.

Yoko placed her hands on her hips "First of all my NAME is Yoko but my alias is Silver Kitsune and second I would LOVE to have the spare room" she said firmly.

"Well Yoko welcome to the gang" The Joker smirked and then burst into manic laughter.

**_At Wayne mansion_**

"So did you find out anything on this new villain yet?" Barbara asked Bruce as she entered the Bat cave.

Bruce nodded "Sure did it seems she's a 17 yrs. old Kitsune who has taken to a similar style of The Joker except it's a girl and she seems to have the abilities of flight, teleportation, Pyrokinesis and has keen agility and combat skills and is a master of seduction" he said rather amazed at her background.

"Do you think she'll join The Joker?" Barbara asked curiously.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did" Bruce sighed heavily. He knew if a girl like Silver Kitsune JOINED The Joker all hell would break loose and he would manage to take over Gotham in no time.

**_Meanwhile_**

Yoko was in the spare room and removed her white robe and bangles as well as the cat bell from her hair. Underneath she had been wearing a peach bra with white lace and matching panties. She pulled out a pink sleeveless blouse and pulled it on and then wore a mini denim skirt that ended under her butt. She styled her hair into 2 bunches either side that reached her waist then pulled on some white sandals.

She looked in the mirror she had in her room and then smiled pleased with her casual clothes and then made her way downstairs.

**_Downstairs_**

Harley was playing with Bud and Lou her 2 Hyena's despite them being related to cats genetically they still LOOKED like dogs so Yoko HATED them.

Yoko casually walked past Harley who didn't even notice her due to petting her babies and thought to herself "Moron".

The Joker was sat in his office plotting another scheme but he was having a genius block and all his ideas were awful so far and he HATED them "Why can't I THINK of any good ideas?" he groaned.

"Maybe you just need some brain food" Yoko said from the doorway holding a tray of coffee and sugared ring doughnuts.

"Thanks" The Joker said surprised at her show of kindness.

Yoko placed the tray on his desk and then smiled "Eat up and you can think of GREAT ideas" she said sweetly.

The Joker smiled "Y'know sweets your ok" he chuckled.

Yoko turned to leave and blushed shyly at his compliment. She WAS attracted to The Joker because of his daring nature and devilishly good looks.

"Oh and Yoko..." he said before she reached the door.

"Yes?" Yoko said turning to him.

"Love the outfit babe" he said winking with a mischievous smirk.

Yoko blushed even more and smiled "Thank you I'm glad" she said gratefully and left.

The Joker sipped his coffee "Well at least SHE can cook" he said enjoying the taste of the hot yet bitter liquid.


End file.
